Me estoy enloqueciendo por ti
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Mil disculpas por el inmenso atraso del fict! Prometo no volver a hacerlo :P Cap. 6 No pueden entrometerse
1. Me estoy enloqueciendo por ti

**_Me estoy enloqueciendo_**

* * *

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- **gritó desesperado cerrando bruscamente el libro que estudiaba

El apuesto chico se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de calmar su desesperación, desde que había descubierto ese sentimiento que nació (quien sabe cuando =P) no tenía paz en su corazón.

Si no la tenía cerca, su mente se la recordaba.. tan sonriente, alegre.

- Y sobre todo enamorada de esa persona- se dijo nostálgico

Se levantó del sillón y se tiró boca arriba en la cama apenas cerró los ojos la imagen de la ladrona de su corazón se hizo presente con sus ojos verdes y cabellera castaña y con ese rubor en sus mejillas al estar cerca del guardián de las cartas en su identidad falsa

- Sólo deseo que te corresponda. No quisiera que estuvieras en mi lugar- respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos su mirada se clavó fijamente en el techo volvió a suspirar profundamente

- Falta poco- volvió a su monólogo - Y cambiarás todas las cartas- quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en su futuro 

- Y seguro que deberé regresar a- no pudo terminar su frase se tumba boca abajo para tratar de no pensar... nuevamente cierra los ojos y la figura de la ama de las cartas hace su aparición

- Sakura- murmuró antes de dejar escapar un suspiro

El descendiente indirecto de Clow saca un libro y lo lee un tanto distraído. Todavía tiene problemas con el japonés, necesita perfeccionarlo

* * *

- Ohaiyo, Li- expresa la de larga cabellera haciendo su aparición por la puerta del curso

- Ohaiyo, Daidouji- contesta levantando brevemente la mirada y la vuelve al diccionario.. ni 5 segundos transcurrieron cuando.

- Ohaiyo Syaoran, Ohaiyo Tomoyo- 

Su voz su suave voz provocó un bloqueo en la mente del chino, todo su cuerpo se heló y el corazón aceleró sus latidos. La sangre comenzó a fluir a mayor velocidad concentrándose en sus mejillas

Sakura se sentó un poco inclinada hacia el chico que no despegaba la mirada del libro

- Syaoran- llamó suavemente al chico que no contestó su saludo

Él no pudo resistir el mágico llamado ¿Usará ella algún conjuro para hechizarlo de tal manera? Nerviosamente levantó la mirada

- Ohaiyo, Sakura- respondió con voz temblorosa

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó notablemente preocupada

- Sí, no me pasa nada- dijo sin poder resistir más sus verdes ojos

- Me habías preocupado- confesó Sakura suspirando satisfactoria y aliviadamente

Syaoran la miró unos instantes. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Sakura le brinda una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que lo llevan a las nubes

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tu mirada me tiene el corazón atado en 4 partes  
Y cayendo a tus pies llego al fondo de ti.   
Y bailo sólo en el aire_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Ohaiyo, Sakura- se escucha la voz del apuesto y místico Eriol haciendo aterrizar bruscamente a Syaoran

La chica contestó alegremente

_«Así es con todos»_ meditó Syaoran volviendo su atención al diccionario

- No, no lo es- expresó Eriol

Syaoran sobresaltó y mira al misterioso estudiante de Inglaterra ¿Qué demonios..

- Ah, ¿No?- expresó Sakura intrigándose más y queda pensativa - Pero ¿En qué mar?- 

- ¿Qué se encuentra en la mitad del mar?- repitió su pregunta Eriol

- ¿Seguro que no es un enigma sin resolver?- preguntó Sakura

Eriol miró a Syaoran - No, no lo es- repitió con una intrigante semi-sonrisa

* * *

- Li Syaoran- expresa el profesor Terada y mira al estudiante que parecía tener la mirada perdida en la nada (ja, ja estaba mirando a Sakura)

- Li Syaoran- escuchó claramente de parte del profesor pero él parecía no responder

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Sin saber cómo me llamo yo  
Ya no tengo cabeza  
Y me tiemblan las piernas  
De pensar en tu amor _**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¿Qué ocurre? Li- preguntó en un susurro Terada al tenerlo de frente

- Lo lamento- respondió nerviosamente Syaoran

* * *

- Creo que explotaré en cualquier momento- se dijo desesperado apretando un poco molesto la base de la espada ni siquiera se concentraba en su entrenamiento

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me estoy. Me estoy enloqueciendo por ti!!!  
Pegándome a tu sombra a morir  
Perdiendo por completo el control _**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

El paisaje que los rodeaba era un hermoso atardecer el rojizo cielo caía sobre ellos y el silencio los rodeaba estaban solos balanceándose en aquellas mecedoras del parque

Hasta que ella comenzó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio sus palabras iban entristeciéndose cada vez más y la voz comenzó a fallarle

Escuchar su sollozo le traspasaba el alma, como si fueran puñales no podía soportarlo.

- Lo sabes- fue lo que pudo decir levantándose y entregándole el pañuelo azul

¡Funcionó! El llanto de Sakura cesó ella tomó el pañuelo

- Yukito me dijo que algún día encontraré a esa persona extraordinaria.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me estoy Me estoy enloqueciendo por ti  
Nadando entre tus aguas de amor  
Sintiendo lo que nunca sentí_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

Tocar sus manos, aunque sus fuerzas físicas estaban por abandonarlo completamente. 

No podía darse por vencido no debía darse por vencido

Sólo un poco más!!!

Vaya que se necesita mucha energía para cambiar las cartas pero deben lograrlo!!! Sino nadie despertará y los guardianes quedarán encerrados en el báculo

Syaoran sintió una nueva fuerza en su interior sabía lo que era, pero nunca antes lo había percibido con tal intensidad

Lo lograron!!!

- Luz!- expresó Sakura al tener dominio sobre la carta

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Es tu cuerpo que me hace estremecer mi geografía  
Amada  
Y me hago nudos sin fin, y un tatuaje de ti llevándote tan marcada_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Quiero decirte quiero decirte.- Sentía una tembladera terrible por todo su cuerpo, una debilidad tremenda que no le permitía ponerse de pie - Que.- El corazón volvió a acelerar sus latidos y la mira fijamente a los ojos - Tú me gustas mucho!!!- 

Se lo había soltado de golpe Sakura quedó sin habla y sólo atinó a esquivarle la mirada

- Se escapó- refunfuñó el león alado acercándose a la pareja

Syaoran se apoyó en la espada para levantarse Sakura seguía mirando a la nada sin decir palabra alguna

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el guardián del sol intrigado al ver al «mocoso» irse del lugar

- Está muy débil- comentó Yue, el guardián de la luna, percatándose del asunto

* * *

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Y anda tonto este corazón  
Da suspiros al aire  
Que sin ti se deshace  
Como lluvia de amor_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_«Se lo dije»_ meditó más calmado y un alivio en su alma, como hace mucho que no sentía

- Joven Syaoran su madre al teléfono- informó un hombre de avanzada edad

- Sí, madre.. todas las cartas- un silencio ante su sospecha no quería que fuera real no pudo evitar sorprenderse

Cerró la comunicación y suspiró profundamente buscó en su agenda el número de teléfono de su maestro

- Es una verdadera lástima. ¿Por eso has estado distraído en clases?- preguntó la masculina voz

- Iré sólo hasta mañana pero no vaya a decir nada aún- solicitó Syaoran esquivando su anterior cuestión

- Bueno- asintió Terada - Que te vaya bien. Y no descuides el japonés- 

* * *

- Yo siento yo siento que.- Intentó hablar Sakura, pero no podía

- Cuando llegué aquí yo sólo quería incrementar mis poderes- le interrumpió Syaoran

Sakura lo dejó hablar, pero le interrumpió para hacerle ver que ella también carecía de cualidades que él poseía

- Y por eso yo siento que- 

- Sólo quería decirte eso, es todo- fue su última frase antes de salir corriendo e ignorar su llamado

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me estoy. Me estoy enloqueciendo por ti!!!  
Pegándome a tu sombra a morir  
Perdiendo por completo el control_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No mires atrás, no regreses- se repitió insistentemente hasta llegar al departamento, ingresar de golpe a su habitación y encerrarse en la misma

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me estoy Me estoy enloqueciendo por ti  
Nadando entre tus aguas de amor  
Sintiendo lo que nunca sentí_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Miró al osito de felpa que parecía suplicarle ir con la chica Kinomoto no pudo evitar recordar desde que la conoció.. 

¡Cómo la detestaba!

¡Cómo le irritaba su presencia!

¡Cómo.

Cómo.

Cómo quería protegerla!

Pero ella es tan fuerte no lo necesitó, aunque ella le aseguró lo contrario

- Hasta hoy, mi flor de cerezo.... hasta hoy estuve pendiente de ti- 

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me da vuelta el pensamiento  
Y te sigo los pasos,  
Por contar con tus brazos en mí_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

El muñeco estaba en las manos que debía estar. Una suave sonrisa se notaba en el rostro del joven

Quedaron con una conversación pendiente.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- 

- Claro que sí.- Se prometió recostando su cabeza en el asiento del avión que lo llevaba rumbo a su natal origen

Continuará

* * *

comentarios: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Bueno, aquí mi primer fict de esta linda parejita (Al fin!!!! Vaya.. ya había hecho dos de esta serie y no los tenía como romance principal? Bueno, arreglado!!!!


	2. El regreso

Capítulo 2: 

El regreso

Fanfictions 

* * *

La puerta de la mansión se abrió... el chico parecía que contaba los segundos exactos para que se le tiren encima sus 4 hermanas... pero algo extraño pasaba.. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei no aparecían.... se sentía frialdad en el lugar... como si la mansión estuviese vacía

......................

Una fuerte presencia..... 

Syaoran soltó bruscamente las maletas y se enderezó lo más que pudo

- Así que todas las cartas fueron cambiadas... esa chica tiene un poder sorprendente - expresó una mujer de voz impotente y hermosa al mismo tiempo

Syaoran apenas asintió... Wei terminó de ingresar el equipaje e hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto

La dama, con un gesto, ordenó al hombre retirarse... Syaoran seguía inmóvil, apenas se podía percibir que respiraba

Su madre lo miraba fijamente... como buscando descubrir algo... una inquietud que no dejaba en paz su alma

* * *

El «muñeco de felpa» contemplaba silenciosamente a su ama... 

No lo comprendía...

Hasta no hace unas horas ella había tenido un semblante triste, apagado... de pronto, luego de una llamada telefónica, la chica empeoró... parecía que el mundo se hubiese destrozado... luego salió corriendo de la casa sin decir nada a nadie...

Al regresar tenía una amplia sonrisa... aunque conservaba ese aire de tristeza, pero se la veía con ánimos renovados

Y trajo con ella ese osito, al que no dejaba de abrazar...por el diseño parecía que fue hecho en casa, pero por alguien muy hábil

- No pudo hacerlo hecho ella - se dijo Kero buscando respuestas

Sakura no se las podía dar.... estaba recostada en su cama, profundamente dormida, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oscuridad.... 

Nada se podía ver... sólo se escuchaba el agitado respirar de alguien

Una energía se desprendía de su cuerpo cansado pero no vencido... esa pequeña luz aclaró ligeramente el lugar, pero no lo suficiente para descubrir su rostro

Lo que también se percibía era que ese ser podía desfallecer en cualquier instante

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿A dónde se fue todo el entrenamiento? Tantas prácticas, tanto esfuerzo y empeño - alguien reclamaba

Los labios de la otra persona comenzaron a temblar, igual que su cuerpo... el cansancio le carcomía el alma

¿Qué es lo que buscaba quien estaba reclamando? ¿Que la ataque? NO!!!! Eso es inconcebible... Pero...

Pero... Pero ella no dudaba ni un sólo instante en atacarlo

- ¡¡¡Muéstrame tu poder!!! - exigió enfurecida

El otro se sostenía con la ayuda de la espada.... en esos instantes terminó de levantarse... tomó su espada por la base y la dejó caer

- No tengo justificación - su voz era pausada... cansada... apenas podía hablar - Puede hacer de mí lo que le plazca--- es lo acordado -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Acordado? - musitó sollozando Sakura apretando más al osito de felpa y moviéndose perturbada en la cama... alguien, sin una pizca de poder, jamás se percataría que la chica brillaba tenuemente

- Saku...- PLAF!!! 

El guardián del sol en su falsa identidad no pudo terminar su frase puesto que, por hallarse detrás d ela puerta, fue golpeado cuando esta se abrió

- Sakura.... Sakura!!! - le llamó insistentemente Touya moviéndola un tanto brusco y desesperado

- Cálmate, Touya - solicitó Yukito y le toca la frente a la pequeña - Está inconsciente -

Touya miró a su hermana con suma preocupación - ¿Qué le pasó? - exigió saber

- No lo sé con exactitud - respondió el otro acariciando su castaña melena... el joven cierra sus ojos y un resplandor lo cubre... debajo de sus pies el símbolo de la luna, de su espalda salen un par de inmensas alas que lo cubren totalmente mientras comienza su metamorfosis

La tierna mirada de Yukito desapareció para dar cabida a los serios e inexpresivos ojos del guardián de la luna y juez de las cartas

- Sakura tiene la facultad de ver el futuro a través de los sueños... su estrella quiso mostrarle algo importante -

* * *

- Ieran Li - expresó cruzándose de brazos y meditando profundamente

- ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó la de melena larga y negra

- Syaoran ya debe estar en Hong Kong - expresó otra dama

- Así es... - el joven suspiró profundamente - La energía que desprende Ieran es impresionante - 

- Eriol... ¿Qué crees que piense hacer ella? - preguntó un poco preocupada Kaho

- Pues... ha estado entrenando mucho... lo más seguro que quiera poner a prueba a su descendiente - el semblante de Eriol era muy serio - Y si mal no recuerdo.. las exigencias del Clan son tremendas... más aún cuando no cumplen con la misión -

- ¿Misión? ¿Ese pequeño tenía una misión? - preguntó Spinel

- Reunir las Cartas Clow... - Eriol tenía una mirada pensativa - Las cosas no salieron como las esperaba -

- Pero... si ayudó todo este tiempo a Sakura- comenzó a razonar Nakuru - ¿Se salió de su misión? -

- Así es... sin proponérselo... - Eriol entonces mostró una amplia sonrisa - Es que no puede contra él mismo -

Continuará......

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Bueno, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei son los nombres de las 4 hermanas de Syaoran... por lo que vi en la 1era película, les encanta pegarse a las personas

En la película apenas Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron a la mansión Li, las 4 féminas se le lanzaron alabando su belleza, rostro angelical y cosas por el estilo... como Sakura iba acompañada de Touya & Yukito, cuando ellos hicieron su aparición, las chicas dejaron a Sakura y Tomoyo y corrieron hacia sus nuevas víctimas 

Ieran Li... aquí tengo que hacer un paréntesis:

Por medio de Internet he averiguado que la susodicha tiene dos personalidades: la del anime y la del manga

En el manga (no lo he leído ^^U) Ieran es una mujer que le encanta el matriarcado, por lo consiguiente, no le gustó que su último vástago fuera varón y no le importa lo que sea de la vida del muchacho, de ahí se explicaría la personalidad fría del joven y apuesto mago... Syaoran entonces fue a Tomoeda sin autorización de su madre (¿Será verdad o me mal informé?)

En el anime y en la película (Ieran solo sale en la primera película) Como recordaremos en la serie, en el capítulo final ( T_T ) Syaoran recibió la llamada de su madre, él inmediatamente la puso al tanto de lo que ocurría, dando a entender que Ieran estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba... y fue cuando le ordenó volver a Hong Kong

En la película tenemos a un Syaoran muy inmóvil cuando Ieran hace acto de presencia (yo lo vi!!! queda de pie, con las manos al costado, como si fuera unas estatua, no se inmuta ante nada) Y la mujer incluso le pide la boleta de calificaciones al chico... quizá no sea la madre más cariñosa del mundo, pero al menos me parece que lo es si la comparamos con el manga

Creo que más largo estuvieron los comentarios que el capítulo del fict ^^U Disculparán, es que más hago ficts de Digimon... los de Sakura y los demás los hago en momentos especiales, de inspiración absoluta en la serie... por ej.: para escribir este capítulo estaba escuchando I'm a dreamer


	3. Hong Kong mi destino

Capítulo 3: 

Hong Kong... mi destino!!

Fanfictions 

* * *

Syaoran seguía de pie sin moverse......Ieran abrió graciosamente su mágico abanico sin dejar mirar al joven

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la mujer

- Sakura cambió todas las cartas Clow... ese fue el objetivo de Hiragizawa.... ahora que todo es como debe ser - Syaoran tragó saliva - No habrá más sucesos extraños en Tomoeda -

- ¿Es todo? - indagó la dama Li

¿A qué se refería ella con eso? Quizá él estaba captando mal.....

Syaoran asintió como respuesta

La mujer caminó delicadamente por el salón, acercándose cada vez más a Syaoran

- Por años y generaciones buscábamos sin cesar el libro de las cartas - comenzó Ieran

Syaoran cerró los ojos.... ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación

- Sentimos cuando el libro fue abierto y las cartas fueron dispersadas - continuó la mujer acercándose más al joven - Fue la primera misión que te di en tu vida -

Syaoran esquivó la mirada de su madre

- Xiao Lang - le obligó a darle la cara - Retírate a descansar.... mañana será un pesado día -

* * *

- El monstruo está más fastidiosa que de costumbre - en vano Touya intentó comenzar una discusión

Sakura tomaba agua... no escuchaba nada a su alrededor... seguía pensando en esa sensación

Oscuridad.... un agitado respirar.... energía de un ser cansado pero no vencido.... un reclamo... una pelea... un pacto

La nostalgia y preocupación invadía el corazón de la menor Kinomoto... ella temía!! estaba con un gran miedo en su alma

Una vez Kero le enseñó cómo leer el destino con las cartas... y sólo una vez lo había hecho!! Ella sabe bien de su don de ver el futuro a través de sueños, pero no los puede interpretar!!

Entonces se dirigió a su habitación.... se encerró en la misma y sacó del primer cajón el mágico libro

Se concentró en recordar.... pero algo extraño ocurrió... el libro se abrió solo... las mismas cartas se levitaron

- Storm.... Time.... - murmuró la dueña de las cartas - ¿Qué tienen en común esta dos cartas? -

La de melena corta y castaña cerró los ojos... su mente regresó en el tiempo a tan sólo unos días

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Syaoran regresa hoy a Hong Kong.... no quiero... no quiero que pase... - las lágrimas asomaron a sus verdes ojos - Porque siento lo mismo - en el preciso instante en que una lágrima llegó al piso el símbolo de su estrella se formó en sus pies... rayos de luces pasaron alrededor de ella... toda esa energía se concentró en algo... en una carta... su primera carta creada

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Syaoran - murmuró suavemente abriendo sus castaños ojos... la carta cuya figura era un corazón alado estaba flotando suavemente entre las dos cartas

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces... como un rayo la respuesta llegó a su mente

- Debo ir a Hong Kong, debo ir a Hong Kong - comenzó a hablar a solas y abre su cajón buscando ropa para empacar

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó un poco somnoliento el guardián del sol restregandose los puntitos negros que tiene por ojos

- Hong Kong, Hong Kong - repetía Sakura nerviosamente

- ¿Hong Kong? - repitió Kero y mira el escritorio de su ama

Algo sobrevolaba encima de 2 cartas... Kero se concentró e identificó a Storm y Time

- Hong Kong.... esas cartas.... - Kero salió del cajón y las pequeñas alas crecieron envolviendo al osito, que se transformó en un majestuoso (-_- ¡¡) león alado - ¿Qué está pasando? Sakura - exigió saber Kerberos (o Cerberus)

- ¡¡No te metas en esto!! - Sakura se descontroló - No es tu asunto - gritó fuertemente

Touya interrumpió bruscamente en la habitación... Nada pudo ser ocultado!! El inmenso león quedó perplejo ante la presencia del hermano de su dueña... aparte de que aquella desconocida carta (para él) seguía flotando insistentemente sobre el escritorio

Sakura miró molesta a su hermano - Esto tampoco es tu asunto!! No te metas - 

- ¡Oye, monstruo! - comenzó Touya denotando furia en sus palabras - Soy tu hermano mayor y no me vienes a hablar de esa forma -

- No soy ningún monstruo!! - se quejó Sakura tomando el libro entre sus manos y saca la mágica llave... el símbolo de su estrella apareció bajo sus pies mientras comenzaba a recitar «Yami no chikara o himeshi kagi yo....»

- ¡¡Sakura detente!! - ordenó Touya

«..... Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese......» continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras la llave flotaba en el aire y comenzaba a brillar reaccionado al conjuro de la dueña

Las 3 cartas del escritorio flotaron hasta el libro, del mismo salió una carta más, pero las 3 anteriores se guardaron y tanto el libro, como la carta libre se posaron detrás de la menor Kinomoto

«........ Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru! ¡¡¡RELEASE!!!»

Al fin con el mágico bastón la muchacha toma entre sus manos la carta que estaba detrás de ella

- Fly!! - invocó la joven... un brillo la envolvió y las hermosas alas aparecieron en su espalda... ella salió al instante por la ventana

Touya salió por la ventana y brincó hasta el árbol, luego saltó hasta el piso y corrió detrás de su hermana... 

Kerberos, con pequeñas dificultades, y ocultando previamente sus alas, salió por la ventana... hizo aparecer sus alas justo antes de acabar besando el piso (^^) y voló... en segundos dio alcance a Touya... 

Un poco dudoso y un poco nervioso, toma de la camisa al joven por medio de su hocico y lo sube a su lomo... Touya tenía fija la mirada sólo en la arrebatada de su hermana

Pronto el vuelo de Sakura fue interrumpido

-Apártate de mi camino - ordenó ella un poco molesta

- No lo haré - expresó cruzándose de brazos el juez de las cartas

- Nada ni nadie me detendrá - replicó su dueña

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? - indagó el guardián de la luna

- ¡¡No es tu asunto!! ¡¡Déjame sola!! - reclamó Sakura

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? - preguntó a sus espaldas Touya

- No puedes irte sin nosotros - expresó Cerberus

- No!! Ella no va a ninguna parte - advirtió el mayor Kinomoto

- No lo entienden... - musitó Sakura ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

- Explícanos, Sakura... de seguro que podemos ayudarte - solicitó el guardián del sol

- Esto fue mi culpa, y yo lo resolveré!! - Sakura secó las lágrimas de su rostro y sacó la primera carta de su libro

- ¿Qué carta es esa? - preguntó Yue... su asombro le evitó comprender lo que Sakura invocó

Lo que los guardianes sintieron fue pura energía de Sakura... el número de sus alas se duplicó en su espalda y como un rayo pasó a Yue, quien no pudo evitar el alejamiento de la muchacha

- No la pierdas de vista - ordenó Touya

Tanto Yue como Kerberos volaron velozmente... como todas las fuerzas se lo permitían.... pero los esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles...

La velocidad de Sakura era inalcanzable....

* * *

Syaoran sobresaltó en su cama... se levantó de la misma tembloroso y sudando a chorros

- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó perturbado abriendo la ventana de su habitación... quizá la fría brisa que ingresaba lo refrescaría

De seguro que fue un alocado y sobre todo estúpido sueño... ¿Sakura con esa rebeldía inexplicable?

* * *

- Hong Kong - expresó Nakuru feliz

- No es un viaje de placer - replicó Spinel 

- Tú cállate - reclamó molesta Nakuru metiéndolo en el equipaje

- ¿Qué haces? - protestó el negro alado intentando salir de la maleta

- Quédate ahí, eres el adorable muñequito suppi - ella rió feliz y continuó empacando más cosas

Continuará......

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Al fin!!! Al fin pude terminarlo!! No me van a creer, pero apenas me sentaba y escribía media línea algo me sacaba de la Pc (teléfono, visitas, ir a clases, hora de comer -_-U y extrañamente TODO me pasaba cuando intentaba escribir este capítulo porque si me ponía a hacer otra cosa nada pasaba)

Xiao Lang, según me enteré es el nombre chino de Syaoran ^^

¿Y qué creen que pasará? ¿Logrará salir Spinel del equipaje antes de que se asfixie? (¿¿Es esta la trama de la historia?? Creo que no =P)


	4. Se acerca

Capítulo 4: 

Se acerca!!

Fanfictions 

* * *

Con cierta pereza el joven chino se movió en la cama... estaba sumamente perturbado

Syaoran sentía algo... algo se acercaba... y algo muy poderoso y veloz

Nah!! De seguro que fue su imaginación!! La presencia desapareció repentinamente

* * *

Ieran seguía deslizando su mágico abanico por la puerta del último de sus hijos... el rostro de la mujer era inexpresivo, como siempre, y no demostraba ningún remordimiento por sellar la habitación del joven con un conjuro para que el muchacho no pueda sentir presencias

- Nada debe perturbarte...porque mañana... nada ni nadie evitará nuestro encuentro -

* * *

- Entonces si Syaoran no reunió las cartas...¿Qué pasará con él? - preguntó la chica de melena larga

- El Clan es muy exigente.... por la energía que está acumulando Ieran, estoy seguro que enfrentará a su hijo -

- ¿Por no cumplir su misión? - preguntó Nakuru

- Así es!! Era primordial para los de China recuperar las cartas Clow, aunque son justos!! No buscarán quitarle las cartas a Sakura porque ella las ganó, pero Syaoran deberá pagar un alto precio por su error -

- ¿Por no reunir las cartas? - indagó la joven

- No! Eso es la consecuencia! Verás: Por la personalidad que demostró Syaoran me percaté que tuvo una enseñanza estricta y poco amable.... comprenderás entonces que, alguien como Sakura, que sólo sabe brindar cariño y bondad, perturbaron notablemente los sentimientos en Syaoran y algo nació en su interior.... - Eriol sonrió levemente - Algo que fue creciendo con el tiempo y lo desvió de su misión original para aplicarse una propia: proteger a la dueña de las cartas -

- ¿Se enamoró sin darse cuenta? - preguntó Rubimoon en su identidad falsa

- Exactamente -Eriol se recostó en el asiento del avión

- Puescreo que está en los genes, porque aquí hay alguien que está pasando por la misma situación; e igual que el amigo de Sakura, no quiere admitirlo -

- Rubimoon!! Esa no es forma de hablarle al amo - reprochó spinel apenas asomando su cabecita por la maleta

- Es la verdad - Nakuru cogió al guardián negro en el preciso instate en que una azafata se acercó a brindarle bocaditos

- ¿Desean algo dulce? - preguntó la mujer

- Sí!!! -replicó Nakuru degustando aquellos manjares en la presencia del guardián del sol

La muy traviesa muchacha deslizaba con picardía el bocadito por el hocico de spinel

- Los muñequitos no comen, no comen - cantaba feliz y sonriendo ampliamente

Eriol dejó a un lado a sus guardianes mientras recostaba su cabeza en la ventana... el oscuro cielo, las densas nubes.... era un espectáculo maravilloso, digno de filmarse

«Daidouji» un fugaz pensamiento que pasó por la mística mente del mago

Continuará...

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Sabían que me encanta la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo??(Ahora lo saben ^^U)

Sé que es muy cortito este capítulo, no es mi especialidad, pero esta historia quiero irla desarrollando con calma para no echarla a perder

Ah!! Si alguien me hace el favor y le dice a cierta personita que escribió _'Adiós a la inocencia perdida' _que si no sigue con el fict se lo arrebataré y lo terminaré YO (Es que ya no puedo con las ansias!! Quiero saber qué pasa!! T-T)


	5. Tan cerca de ti

Capítulo 5: 

Tan cerca de ti

Fanfictions

* * *

_«He llegado»_ meditó Sakura pálida y agitada... el sudor recorrió su frente... aún así el cansancio no fue suficiente para que llegara a su alma y le evitara esbozar una débil sonrisa

Pero la energía física estaba agotada!! Fue demasiado para ella volar desde Tomoeda

Apenas posó sus pies en el pasto las alas desaparecieron, igual que las fuerzas de la chica Kinomoto quien cayó inconsciente en el pasto

Al instante hizo su aparición la mujer china

- No sé a qué has venido - expresó Ieran sabiendo perfectamente que la chica no la escuchaba - No tienes nada que hacer en este asunto -

Con un gesto ordenó a Wei llevar a la muchacha a una habitación

Cuando el mayordomo desapareció de su presencia Ieran dirige su mirada al cielo

- Y tendremos más visitas - musitó inexpresivamente - ¿Por qué se entrometen? -

* * *

- ¿Es ese acaso el poder de esa carta? - se preguntó Eriol intrigado

- ¿Cuál carta? - indagó Nakuru, curiosa como siempre

- Sakura llegó antes que nosotros - respondió Eriol con una semisonrisa encantadora

A la falsa identidad de Rubimoon la invadían los signos de interrogación al no comprender lo que su dueño le decía

* * *

- Muy bien!! No es ningún inconveniente!! - expresó el hombre Kinomoto pero se detuvo en sus palabras al ver al mayor de sus hijos ingresar a la casa más que enfadado - Un momento, por favor -

El hombre llamó a Touya quien volteó hacia su padre

- ¿Estás preocupado por Sakura? - Fujitaka habló con su amplia sonrisa de siempre - Ahora me llama la profesora Mizuki, no debemos preocuparnos!! Sakura está con ella y pide disculpas por no avisarnos antes -

-¿Kaho? - exclamó Touya apretando los puños

- La misma - el hombre le extendió el auricular - ¿Quieres hablar con ella? -

Touya tomó el teléfono mientras su padre salía de la habitación

_- No creí que fuera justo que tu padre se preocupara por Sakura, ella estará bien, pero demorará en regresar - _expresó la mujer antes de que el otro dijera tan siquiera una palabra

- ¿Ella está contigo? - preguntó el joven

_- Es lo que le dije a tu padre.... -_

- Espero que ella esté bien - respondió Touya

_- Vaya!! Sigues siendo protector con la pequeña Sakura -_ una suave risa se escuchó

- Es mi obligación - el tono de Touya fue cortante

_- No te enfades -_ solicitó la mujer _- No fue mi intención hacerte enfadar - _

- Dile que se cuide - continuó Touya ignorando el anterior comentario

Un silencio profundo le hizo pensar a Touya que Kaho no estaba con Sakura

_- Así es, yo no estoy en Hong Kong con ella -_

- Entonces... -

- Eriol fue para allá junto a sus guardianes, no hay de qué preocuparse - 

- Ese niño - objetó el mayor Kinomoto - ¿Qué diablos está pasando? -exigió saber

- Son cuestiones del Clan de China -

- El mocoso!! - dijo el mayor Kinomoto apretando los dientes - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana con este estúpido asunto? -

_- Oh, vamos Touya -_ habló la femenina voz _- Sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando con los sentimientos de Sakura-_

- No permitiré, escucha bien, no permitiré que Sakura se involucre en lo que sea que le pase a ese mocoso -

_- No podrás evitarlo - _insistió Kaho

- ¿A que no? - Touya apretó el auricular -Aún no me conoces -

_- Nada puedes hacer!! Quien sigue ignorante eres tú, no tienes la más remota idea de la fortaleza de la estrella de Sakura - _Kaho suspiró suavemente _-Y sobre todo, ni siquiera pasa por tu mente cuán fuerte es el lazo que une a Sakura con ......-_

- Con nadie!!- Touya cortó al instante - Eso no puede ser amor!! No cuando va incluso en mi contra -

_- Touya.. sé lo que pasó entre ustedes...¿Aún no lo captas? Es tan fuerte el poder de Sakura que hasta en Inglaterra sentí su desesperación -_

- ¿Por qué Sakura voló a Hong Kong? ¿Matarán siquiera a ese mocoso?-

_- Si él no tiene la suficiente fortaleza - _Kaho hizo una pausa momentánea _- Al menos así son las leyes -_

* * *

Apenas amaneció cuando Syaoran tomó su espada y bajó hasta el cuarto de entrenamientos de la mansión

En todo el trayecto el chico mantuvo la mirada clavada en el piso _«En toda la mansión se siente la energía de mi madre»_ él suspiró con profunda resignación _«Está reuniendo mucha energía»_

- Joven Syaoran - saludó cortésmente el anciano - ¡Qué bueno que ha despertado! -

El mencionado asintió levemente

- Por acá, por favor - le guió Wei dándole paso hacia la sala

Syaoran siguió los pasos de su mayordomo... pero se detuvo unos instantes

_«Esa energía» _sus intensos ojos buscaban el origen de aquel débil poder _«Tan tenue... y tan atrayente a la vez»_

Aquella sensación lo atraía como un imán pero él no podía saber con exactitud de dónde provenía aquel poder.. sería de buscarlo en toda la mansión!

- Joven Syaoran - expresó Wei sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Le ocurre algo? -

- No, Wei - mintió el chico sintiendo aún esa sensación débil.... y aquello le provocaba un frío interno!! Como si algo terrible estuviera ocurriendo

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Ejem... lamento la demora, pero aquí entrego el nuevo capítulo

Y _'Adiós a la inocencia perdida' _pueden hallarlo en mis historias favoritas ^^UU

Y por favor dejen reviews, ok? Los aprecio mucho!!


	6. No pueden entrometerse

Capítulo 6:

No pueden entrometerse

Fanfictions

* * *

El chico se secó el sudor de su rostro, había entrenado mucho e incluso se sentía agotado. Aún así debía agitarse más pues está en la plena conciencia de que su próximo enfrentamiento tendrá mucho que ver su fortaleza mágica y mientras más la ponga al límite más se desarrollará.

El corazón le latía con ferocidad y no era por las energías físicas que estaba utilizando al atacar a un enemigo imaginario como parte de su entrenamiento, sino por la sensación de calidez que Syaoran sentía en el alma, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que su _flor de cerezo _estaba cerca.

Pero.... eso era simplemente imposible! Sakura estaba en Tomoeda.

El chico cerró sus ojos y de inmediato llegó a su mente la imagen de la dueña de las cartas con su semblante alegre inundado de inocencia fresca.

_- Sakura - _murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

La sensación de calidez que lo cautivaba esta vez fue tan profunda que incluso le sacudió el alma lo cual a Syaoran le dio cierta impresión.

_- ¿Sakura? - _el chico frunció el entrecejo conteniendo el aliento. Él podía sentir esa energía mágica atrayéndolo como un imán, la misma esencia que lo había enloquecido de amor y lo había atrapado en sus redes sin poder y sin querer, hasta ahora, soltarse. ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerla antes?

Imperdonable!! Mil veces imperdonable!!

Syaoran apretó la base de su espada mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

- No tengo justificación - un agonizante silencio pero breve se produjo - Puede hacer de mí lo que le plazca... es lo acordado -

El aura que desprendía su cuerpo era débil y se iba apagando a una velocidad increíble... la resignación lo había envuelto.

Todas sus energías se escurrían como agua entre las manos... y él no hacía nada por evitarlo..... él simplemente se había dado por vencido.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_- Syaoran - _murmuró la chica revolviéndose entre las sábanas _- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -_

_- ¿No lo entiendes? - _contestó una fascinante voz en la mente de la chica _- No puedes intervenir, no es tu asunto, no es tu problema -_

_- ¡No es cierto! _- recriminó de inmediato Sakura - _Si Syaoran hubiese atrapado todas las cartas... -_

_- Su orgullo hubiese crecido igual que su egoísmo, y jamás hubiese visto más allá de sus propios ojos ¡Perder batallas en la vida te asegura ganar la guerra! -_

_- ¿Y de qué sirve eso ahora si tiene que enfrentar ese duelo contra..... - _Sakura tenía cada segundo más clara la imagen de la mujer _- contra su propia madre! ¡Él no la atacará!-_

_- No lo comprendes -_ se escuchó una suave risa por parte de su interlocutor _- Daidouji tiene toda la razón -_

Lágrimas surcaron de sus cerrados ojos esmeraldas, sus manos apretaron más la sábana mientras se revolvía anhelando por una parte salir de esa pesadilla aunque sentía pesado cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta sus párpados y lo más angustiante para ella era que no podía dejar de ver esas imágenes.

* * *

Syaoran deslizó sus dedos por medio de la madera antigua de la puerta.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco pero.... podía sentirla! Pondría sus manos al fuego sin temor de equivocarse que alguien estaba detrás de esa puerta, una presencia muy atrayente.

Hasta hace unos minutos juraría que era Sakura quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta; pero ahora, al estar demasiado cerca de la habitación, no podía identificarla plenamente porque lastimosamente la habitación estaba con el inquebrantable sello de su madre y él jamás antes había roto algún conjuro de la Jefe del Clan Li.

* * *

_- Joven Li - _expresó el anciano mayordomo pero mediante una forzosa tos se vio obligado a rectificarse _- Joven Hiragizawa -_

_- Eriol Hiragizawa - _afirmó el mencionado al tiempo que hacía una profunda reverencia.

_- Disculpe mi torpeza - _solicitó Wei.

_- No me es incómodo porque estás en todo lo cierto, pero en la actualidad no conservo la esencia del Mago Clow - _Eriol sin embargo, nunca podría quitar ese semblante misterioso ni la profundidad de sus palabras, características indudables del creador de las mágicas cartas.

_- Si se encuentra presente como Eriol Hiragizawa -_ objetó de inmediato la dueña de casa al instante que hacía acto de presencia _- Entonces me encantaría escuchar el motivo por el cual tenemos el honor de su visita -_

_- Parte de mi pasado me impulsa a presenciar este encuentro -_

_- Espero que sólo haga acto de presencia, no puede intervenir -_ Ieran demostró mayor determinación en sus siguientes palabras _- Nadie debe intervenir -_ esto último lo dijo dirigiendo una especial mirada los dos guardianes.

_- No intervendré -_ Eriol afirmó mientras demostraba, sin querer, otra característica del antiguo mago: su encantadora y pícara sonrisa.

La mujer abrió y cerró el abanico de sus manos con suma gracia.

_- Sé que puedo confiar en las palabras de mi invitado de honor -_

Eriol no dejó en ningún instante su mística sonrisa.

_- El honor es absolutamente mío -_

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: **¬¬ **Como que me dieron con mi propia medicina, no? Bueno!! Aquí el capítulo! Así que nada de saltar de ningún sitio, pierdo a un fan y me infarto!! No tengo muchos, y los pocos que tengo los aprecio mucho.

Y sigo insistiendo con** _'Adiós a la inocencia perdida' _**^^UU (es que se está poniendo mejor!!!) Y sigo insistiendo con los reviews!! Dejen muchos mensajes alentadores aunque voy advirtiendo que trabajo a tiempo completo y aparte tengo otros ficts pendientes y mi eterna promesa siempre es **_"_**_**No demoraré en subir el siguiente capítulo."**_

A ver.... si demoro en subir el siguiente pueden echarle una visita a mis otros ficts de CCS que están terminados como_ **Nunca jamás **_y **_Canta Tomoyo canta_** y dejar sus críticas constructivas aunque les comento que ahí si no tenía nada que hacer y por eso salen más extensos que los de ahora.... ¿Me disculpan? ¿Verdad que sí?


End file.
